1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst supporting honeycomb and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been known a catalyst supporting honeycomb which converts exhaust gases by allowing the exhaust gases to contact with a catalyst supported on cell walls of a honeycomb structure. With regard to a catalyst supporting honeycomb disclosed in WO2007/10643 A1, a catalyst is supported on a honeycomb structure by impregnating the honeycomb structure in a catalyst solution in a slurry state, and then heating the honeycomb structure.
The contents of WO 2007/10643 A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.